The Visitor
by SonoftheDragon
Summary: Toph has run away and come to stay with Azula and Masanori. If they don't kill each other, they might just get along. Stand-alone; not related to other stories.
1. Day One

The Visitor

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story has no continuity with the others in my saga. It stands on its own.**

 **This was an attempt to write comedy for Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Day One

The first thing Masanori Sun noticed was that someone was working the door chime. Azula had set up a mechanism by which a series of bells would let the residents of the large beach house know if someone was at the door, no matter which room there were occupying. He looked around the empty room in which he stood. "I'll answer it," he said very jauntily. As he neared the front door, he noticed a second thing: the person at the door was very insistent.

When he opened up the door, he had to look down. "Hi, Toph! Good to-"

She brushed past him. "Yeah, hello to you, too."

"Toph, where are you going?"

"I stayed here with Sparky and the others before the comet, so I know my way around."

"But we've remodeled since then!"

"I'll manage," she said, searching the parlor. "Here it is." She slouched down in a comfortable chair. "I always liked this one."

"Um, Toph...you know I'm always glad to see you-"

"But what am I doing here?"

"Right." He paused. "Tell you what: I'm going to go get Azula. Then you'lll only have to tell your story once."

Toph waved him off. "Whatever."

Masanori went upstairs to where Fire Princess Azula was finishing up a late breakfast. He walked into the bedroom with a big smile. "Hi, babe."

"Hello, Masa. Why is Toph Beifong downstairs?"

Masa gulped. "You knew?"

"Neither one of you was quiet."

Cat, look. She's upset over something. Let's find out what it is."

"Why not? I'm bored anyway."

"Sure thing, Mai."

Azula gave him a "you-die" look, then got dressed. They headed downstairs, where Toph was absently fingering Masa's pipa.

"I'll just take this, okay Toph?" Masanori took the pipa away.

"Well," Azula said, "I'd say it's nice to see you..."

"But I can't say the same." The earthbender waved her hands in front of her faded green eyes. Yeah, practice your banter a little more, Hot Pants."

"Don't call me Hot Pants. Why are you here?"

Toph groaned. "Things got really bad at home."

"How bad?" Masanori asked.

"I went back to patch things up. And it worked out for a while. But once my parents had me back, they didn't want to let go. They wanted to set time limits on how long I could be outside the house. When I said no, my dad said he'd have me chi-blocked and take my bending away! I invented metalbending! So, I ran away. Again. I didn't have a choice."

"No, you didn't." The idea of losing one's bending shook Azula. "But why come here?"

"Sparky said it was the best choice."

"He did, did he? Just like Zuzu to pull a trick like that."

"No, it's just like _you_ to pull a trick like that. Look, I can tell you're less than thrilled. You guys weren't my choice either. I already tried other options."

"Oh?" Masanori was curious.

"I couldn't get in contact with Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen. I tried staying on Kiyoshi Island, but...they didn't have enough space for me. Snoozles and Suki said to go to the FIre Nation. Bubbles says hi, by the way."

"I'll send a hawk, thank you." Azula was huffy. "I'm surprised you didn't try my uncle, since you like him so much."

"Ah, I tried him first. He said he would do it, but being married and all, he didn't have the 'proper accomodations.' We both knew my father would make trouble for him. I guess that was more important than friendship."

"Don't say that, Toph," Masanori said. "It probably killed him inside to say no."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But that didn't help me. So, I caught a ride on one of my father's transport ships to the Fire Nation. They hadn't heard of my 'escape' yet. Soon as I got ashore, I looked up Sparky. He and Tall, Dark and Pointy are as charming as ever."

"And he sent you here?" Azula asked.

"Yeah. He said he wanted to help, but as Fire Lord, he had to be all political and couldn't risk offending an important man like my father. He gave me a line about discussion and how it would take time. Boy, I thought he was a stick in the mud before he was all important."

"What did he say?"

"Don't get so huffy, Shocker. He said that I should stay with you guys until he got it straightened out."

" _If_ he gets it straightened out."

"Right. He said no one would think to look for me here. Even if they did, they'd be too scared to mess with you. Plus, as a member of the royal court, I'd be officially under your protection."

"And just what made you or him think I'd agree?"

"Cat, please."

"It's okay, Sweet-talker," Toph said. "I just figured if anyone would understand my problem, you would. Given what your parents are like."

"That's playing dirty, you little grubworm."

"I'm an earthbender! Dirty is the only way I know how to play!"

Masanori laughed out loud. Azula gave him a fierce look. He responded with polarbear-puppy eyes.

"Besides, Shocker: you owe me some consideration."

"How?" Azula was hard as a rock.

"Because I've defended you to other people, despite what we've been through. What do you say?"

A moment passed. "You can stay in my old room, assuming you don't want to sleep outside in the dirt."

"I've done that," Toph responded, ignoring the bait. "But thanks. Um...you'd better tell me what things are like around here, Zappy."

"Don't call me Zappy!"

"You'll get used to it."

Azula glared at Masanori. He was redfaced from holding in his laughter. "I'm-I'm sorry, Fire Cat."

Toph wrinkled her nose. "'Fire Cat?' 'Zappy' embarrasses you, but 'Fire Cat' is okay?"

"As. I. Was. Saying." Azula's teeth were clenched. "We rise with the sun. If you want to sleep in, we won't bother you. You can eat meals with us if you like. If not, you're on your own."

"I've got some money, so don't worry about that."

Masanori spoke up. "You can join our practice, Toph. We like a good spar."

"Thanks, Lollipop."

" _Lollipop_?!"

"Sure, sweet with a big head." Now Azula was fighting a laugh. "What about baths? That kind of thing."

"You mean you actually take them?"

"Don't get me wrong, Zappy: I feel almost naked without a good coat of earth. But even I get overloaded sometimes. I know where the sauna and bath are. Is there a schedule or something?"

"The rule is: you want something, you ask me first."

"Yes, Mama. Look, I'm not out to freeload around here. I pulled my weight with the Gaang, and I can do it here."

"A good start would be not getting muddy footprints all over the house."

"No problem. Being an earthbender means cleaning is easy."

"My house, my rules."

"Yes, _Mama_." Azula snorted derisively. Toph continued. "This really does mean a lot to me."

"You say you want to earn your keep?"

"Actually, I want to get back outside. My feet don't see well on wood."

"We don't want your feet to get nearsighted," Azula said sarcastically. "Masa and I have some gardening to do. An earthbender of your talent should be a great help."

Toph's face clouded. "I think you just zinged me."

"Would I do a thing like that?"

Masanori was chuckling. "Hey, Toph. I get this every day. Come on."

Toph followed the young couple out to the backyard. "It's a lot different than when I was here."

"I had the back area cleared for a garden," Azula said plainly.

Since Ember Island had a lot of volcanic ash, Azula's garden grew well. And Toph's talent made picking the vegetables a snap.

"Toph, could you help me with the orchard?"

'Orchard?' You got one apple tree, Sweet-talker."

"No, no. We've planted since you were here last. Think you can lift me up?"

Lunch was served around mid-day. Toph was a strong eater, but still used utensils.

"Not too spicy, is it, Badgermole?"

"I can handle it. When I was little, I had a nanny who was Fire Nation. She liked this kind of food."

"What was she like?" Masanori asked.

"She was gentle, but sad."

"Probably an exile," Azula said. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know. She just left one day." Toph let out a belch like an explosion.

"Oh, really!"

"Hey, just relax, Zappy. I can act ladylike just fine. But the whole reason I ran away from home was so I could be myself. I should think you would appreciate the idea of not having to be perfect for your parents."

Masanori winced. Azula silently fumed. "Just don't put your feet on the table," the princess said at last.

"Yes, Mama. This is just a guess, but you guys don't have many guests, do you?"

"We like our privacy."

"Fair enough. I'll respect yours if you respect mine. Now," Toph said standing, "I have to take a whizz." As she left the room, Azula and Masanori rolled their eyes.

"She means well, Cat," Masanori said when he and his girlfriend were alone. "And she is our friend."

"If this keeps up, I might pay her parents a visit myself."

Masanori placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Let's just do our best, okay?"

As Toph stepped back into the room, Azula said, "please don't tell us about it."

"What kind of girl do you think I am? Anyone up for a spar after lunch?" There was no need to ask twice.

Sparring came after two hours practice, which quickly bored Toph. She wasn't shy about expressing her feelings, either. Masanori tried to break the tension. "Toph, I just thought of something. After we finish, there's a project we need help with."

"Sure, whatever. You two do this every day?"

"Most days," Azula replied plainly. "Are you ready, Badgermole?"

"Ready, Zappy."

Azula didn't take the bait. She launched into a series of fire punches. Toph stomped down and dispersed the flames with barricades, then sent the barricades at the princess. Azula deftly avoided them. Toph didn't wait. She used a quantity-over-quality approach and sent a flurry of small stones flying. Azula used a fire shield against them. "Clever, Badgermole."

"Toph, can I try you out?"

"Come on over, Sweet-talker."

Masanori leaped into action. His style was unorthodox, utilizing rapid kicks, all at different angles. Toph was not put off by the change in style; she just dropped the ground out from under him. He wasn't expecting that, but he recovered quickly, springing into the air and launching a flaming double-kick. Toph put up a barricade, but he bounced off that and into a flip, landing on his feet.

"Wow," Masanori said, "you do fight dirty."

"Learn from it, Masa."

"Don't you start on me, Cat."

"Try not yelling every time you attack," Toph said.

The rest of the practice was vigorous, but sporting. After it ended, Azula and Masanori changed into "traveling" clothes. "That reminds me, Badgermole: if you're going to stay with us, what are you doing for clothes?"

"I didn't have time to pack." Toph shrugged. "I'm sure there are good shops somewhere."

"Nonsense," Azula said haughtily. "I'll send for a tailor, if you're willing to pay."

"I told you I was."

"Glad we got that settled," Masanori said quickly. "Come on."

After a half-hour's walk, they came to the site where Masanori's task was.

"Felt like we went uphill," Toph said.

"We did. We were hoping you could help us clear a blocked stream."

Toph's nose wrinkled. "What's so special about it?"

"If we could clear it, the western village would have all the water they need. But a rockslide cut it down to a trickle. An earthbender could clear it easily."

"Give me a second."

Masanori's assessment had been accurate. Toph cleared the stream easily. "Great going, Bandit."

"It was nothing. Really, nothing. Maybe I can do something else for you guys."

"Such as?" Azula asked.

"Teach you how to have fun. Like this!" Toph earthbent chutes of earth for the three of them and they slid back down the hill they had climbed at great speed. When they reached the bottom, Masanori was giddy.

"Hey, that was great!"

"Great?!" Azula was upset. "I'm filthy!"

"Oh, don't be such a girl. You've been through worse. Besides, you have to embrace your silly side. I know you have one: he's right here."

Masanori chuckled, but Azula was fuming. "Don't lecture me!"

"Hold on, Zappy. Look, if it will help, I'll buy tonight's dinner. If you know a good place."

Masanori held Azula's hand. "Cat, give it a chance."

Dinner at the Golden Dragon was uneventful, mostly because Azula would not speak. Toph was well-behaved, for her part.

On the way back to the beach house, Toph broke the silence. "Bo. Ring. What do you guys usually do after dinner?"

"Relax, mostly."

"I guess that's easy for you. Hot Pants, on the other hand..."

Masanori had enough. "Toph, just go easy, okay? I know this is rough on all of us. And I know we're friends. But Azula and I take things easy. You said you wanted a place to be yourself. Well, that's what we're doing too."

Toph blinked, for all the good it did. "Zappy, you hold on to this one. He's pretty good."

"That's why I...love him," Azula said tentatively. Masanori swept her up into a hug. "Masa, stop embarrassing me."

"Toph, we're going to bed. If you don't want to, that's fine. But-"

"Keep quiet. Yeah, I get it. I think I'll turn in, too."

"Turn into what?"

Toph made a face. "Oh, that's funny," she said sarcastically. "You can laugh, Zappy. I can tell you want to."

" _Good night_ , Badgermole."

"You mean you won't tuck me in and read me a story?"

"Toph..." Masanori was annoyed but amused.

"It's a joke. I do that. I'll find my way."

During the night, Toph overheard vigorous activity coming from the main bedroom. She snorted. "And they thought _I'd_ make too much noise." She put the pillow over her head and blocked it out. Late in the night, she was awakened by more noise: Azula screaming, followed by her rapid breathing and Masanori attempting to calm her down. Toph had heard of Azula's nightmares, but to actually hear it was jarring.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Day Two

The Visitor

Day Two

The next morning, Toph made an effort to avoid the young couple. She went out and picked her own breakfast from the orchards. When she returned, she did not detect either Azula or Masanori anywhere, which was fine with her. It gave her a chance to "pick."

After about an hour, a cart pulled up outside the house. Toph could tell Azula and Masanori were approaching the house by the feel of their footsteps. Azula stepped lightly and quickly, while her boyfriend had heel-toe steps. Someone else was with them. _Probably the tailor_ , Toph thought.

The tailor was a woman in early middle-age named Yee. "Princess Azula tells me you need some new clothing."

"If I don't want these to grow mold. And my name is Toph."

"Very well," the tailor said, unperturbed. "Let's get started."

Getting fitted was almost as bad as pulling teeth for Toph, but Yee had much experience and was able to craft Fire Nation outfits to Toph's specifications. She accepted her pay and left, all the while holding her tongue. This left Toph with the young couple. "Looking good, Toph."

"I'll take your word for it, Lollipop. What's with Feisty Firecakes?"

"Bad news," Azula said. "My mother is coming for a visit tomorrow."

Toph's brows knit. "I thought you and her were okay now."

"She doesn't approve of Masa."

"Why not? What's not to like?"

"Thanks, Toph. But what Ursa doesn't approve of is Azula and I living together before getting married."

"I recall she used words like 'juvenile' and 'silly' to describe you."

"You say the same things. She was just caught off-guard, Cat. You didn't break it to her gently, you know."

"She had no right to say those things to you."

"Water off a turtle-duck's back, Cat."

"If you'd like a disinterested observer's opinion," Toph began.

"This should be interesting," Azula sniffed.

"I don't know the whole story," Toph continued. "But given her past, Ursa's no one to talk. What does Sparky think?"

"Oh, he's playing the peacemaker. He probably put this little visit together."

Toph snorted. "If you want me to stay out of it, I will."

Azula huffed. "I need to be alone." She headed for the sauna.

"Wow," Toph said, "this has been awkward from the start."

"Sorry, Toph. We didn't mean to drag you into our problems. We're just...used to doing things our way."

"Hey, I came here, remember? I'm not complaining. Much."

"Thanks."

"I...heard what went on last night."

Masanori swallowed very hard. "You...You did?"

"When you're blind, your ears get sharp. I wasn't eavesdropping. Her scream woke me up. Scared me half to death, too."

Masanori sighed, partly with relief. "Azula has really bad nightmares sometimes. It scared me the first time, too."

"She's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky, too. To have her, I mean."

"I can feel your heartbeats. They tell the story."

"Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"We both think more than we're saying. You said Azula owed you, but you didn't say what for. Not specifically."

Toph sighed. "A while back, Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen wanted to help her with her insanity. I kept a foot on her breathing and heartbeat while they worked. It was...scary. We thought she might die for a little while. But she came through better for it. We all did, I think."

"Wow...I don't know how to thank you."

"This is a good start," Toph replied, indicating the house and her staying there. For a moment, neither spoke.

"Toph?"

"I'm still here, Lollipop. Just in case you're blind, too."

"No, I can see you. I just don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow. I don't want to make things worse between Azula and Ursa."

"I'm no one to give that kind of advice."

"I doubt that's ever stopped you."

"Oh, you're funny. Look, just do what you believe in, no matter what your parents say. Is that what you want to hear?"

"It will do. I have to ask: what did you expect when you came here?"

"Honestly, I hadn't given it that much thought. Snoozles was always the planner of our group."

Masanori chuckled. "I guess you were the nicknamer."

"Oh, like Fire Cat and Little Boy?"

"Point taken."

"I do it so people know not to take me lightly. In a funny way, it helps me relate to people as equals."

"So what do you do for fun?"

"I was Earth Rumble champion."

"No kidding? I was Ember Island grand champion twice."

Toph cleared her throat. "You'd better check on her."

"Yeah, I should." He got up and left the room.

Toph stretched out on the divan. _Talk about awkward._

For the rest of the morning and into the afternoon, Azula was quiet. Both Toph and Masanori knew her mind was not quiet, though. Toph could sense more than that-to her, the fire princess was like a shattered vase that had been put back together, and perhaps not perfectly. Toph knew it wouldn't do much good to ask about it. She also couldn't put up with the stifling silence.

"Listen," the earthbender said, "you told me I could do what I wanted. I'm gonna check out the island, find out what's cooking."

"It's a volcanic island. Something's always cooking."

"Oh, that's funny. I'd say I'll see you two later, but-" She waved her hand in front of her faded eyes. "So let's just say I'll be back."

By late afternoon, Masanori was worried. "She should have been back for dinner, Cat."

"I hate to say it, but you're right. Let's go find the little badgermole."

Where the ground was soft, it was easy to track where Toph had gone. More toward the interior of the island, as they neared Mount Kajiki, the ground got harder. But Toph had left a trail in the form of a "wave" of earth, which left its own tell-tale signs. The trail ended abruptly, but there were other signs to follow: the sounds of the earth being torn up. Azula and Masanori followed the sounds and came upon a fight. Toph was right in the thick of it, defending against two men who were also earthbenders. Boulders were flying and trees were uprooted. Toph was holding her own, but they were pressing her.

"Hey!" Masanori shouted. "Pick on someone your own size!" He rushed into the fray, springing high into the air with a fire blast. He came down in a diving fire kick, which one of the earthbenders-the taller of the two-barely avoided. That man had no chance to breath, because Masanori was pressing him with a salvo of blazing kicks. He was like a fiery whirlwind.

Azula, by contrast, was playing with her food. Every time the other earthbender attacked, she leaped, spun and cartwheeled out of the way. _Ty Lee can eat her heart out_ , she thought with a smirk. Finally, the comedy had ended. She spun away from a flying wall of earth and held two blue flames in her palms.

"Oh, no! Not her!" the second earthbender shouted.

"I'm outta here!" The two earthbenders fled into the forest under a hail of boulders and fireballs.

Toph did a great job concealing her gratitude. "Thanks, but I had it under control."

"Sure looked like it to me," Masanori sniped. Azula looked at him as if to say, _that's my boy_. "Who were those guys?"

"Dai Li agents," Azula said. "Ever since the war ended, they've become bounty hunters, mercenaries, and criminals. A lot of them don't like me."

"Can't imagine why," Toph returned.

"I can't either," the princess said ironically. "Either they were looking to catch me with my back turned, or..."

"Or word of a reward for me has spread. Great. Now I'll have to stay cooped up in the house."

"They'll be too scared to try anything for a while," Azula said confidently. "We can get back home in time for dinner, if it's not too much trouble."

On the way back, Masanori asked the question. "What exactly happened, Toph?"

"I was wandering the island. Just trying to get the lay of the land, so to speak. I'd been going a while when those bozos jumped me. I tried to lose them, but they wouldn't take a hint. I turned to fight. That's how you found me, not that I asked for your help. I told you I could take care of myself."

"That's why we got worried, Toph. When you didn't come back, we thought something was wrong."

"I get why you did it. I'm...glad."

When they got back, it was after dark. As dinner was eaten, the girls talked.

"Flames, if you want, I'll keep out of your meeting with your mom. Or, I'll be there."

"I'm not looking forward to this. Just let me concentrate."

"Sure. What do you call this, anyway?"

"Pumpkin pie," Masanori said. "Mash up a pumpkin, mix it with sugar and spices, spread it on-"

"All I asked was what you call it," Toph said impatiently.

"Masa likes to feel important."

"It's really good." Toph compliment was surprising.

"Azula made it."

"I have been meaning to ask you, Zappy: why don't you have any servants?"

"We did," the princess said tersely.

"We caught her stealing, Masanori added. "We kicked her out. Only reason we didn't do more is because she was so terrified."

Azula snorted. "If she'd been really terrified, she wouldn't have done it at all."

"I understand why you don't trust a lot of people."

After dinner, Azula and Masanori meditated for a time, then retired to bed. Toph fell asleep on the divan.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Author's note: Even though firebending is generally based on the real-life martial arts style of Northern Shaolin, I thought it would be fun if Masanori's fighting style was basically Hapkido.**


	3. Day Three

The Visitor

Day Three

Breakfast went quickly. Not long after that, a carriage arrived outside the house and a tall, regal woman made her way up the stairs. She worked the door chime.

Masanori and Toph hid while Azula opened the door. "Mother."

"Hello, honey."

"Come in. Sit down. You went to a lot of trouble to get here."

Ursa entered. "Azula," she said, "there's no need to be upset."

"Oh, no? After what you said about my boyfriend? What exactly is your issue with him, Mother? That he's not a humorless, repressed, brooding stiff like your dear Zuzu?"

"Honey, I-"

Azula pressed her verbal attack. "What would you know about love, anyway? You never loved our father, not that I blame you."

"Azula!" Ursa became very hard. "I came here to talk to you, and I won't let you put me off." She took a breath. "I wanted to talk to you because of something that just happened recently. I went to see Ozai. He's hopeless. Utterly hopeless. He blames me, you, Zuko and Iroh for all of his problems. Seeing how selfish he is..." Ursa looked away. "Made me see how selfish I was. I don't want Masa to come between us, or for me to come between you and him. I was just foolish."

It took the formidable fire princess a moment to find her voice. "This is a trick. You would never give up so easily."

"I'm not giving up. I'm admitting a mistake. It was a big one, and I'm sorry."

"And that's it?" Azula was incredulous. "You think that's all there is to it? You won't even let me put up a fight on Masa's behalf?"

"If he wants an apology, I'll gladly give him one."

"I forgive you," Masanori whispered. Toph nudged him quiet.

"Don't _handle_ me, Mother! This isn't some political concession you can make because it suits you or because you think it's the easy way out."

"If it were easy, Azula, I would have done it already. Maybe you need some time to think about it."

"Don't go yet, Mother. Say what you mean. I can tell there's more."

"Baby...I'm your mother. And even though I'm stupider than a rhino sometimes, I want you to be happy."

"Then you won't mind if Masa and I get married?"

Ursa spoke through her shock. "'Mind?' It would be the happiest day of my life!"

"Yahoo!" Masanori bounded into the room, shouting for joy.

"Masa, you were eavesdropping!"

Masanori blushed fiercely. "I'm sorry, Cat."

"No, Masa," Ursa said gently, "I am. Can you forgive a foolish woman?"

Masanori smiled. "It never really bothered me, Lady Ursa. Cat...are we really getting married?"

"Once I convince Zuzu to perform the ceremony, yes."

There was no need for anymore words between them. That's when Toph also entered the room.

"Oh, yes," Ursa said pleasantly. "Zuko said you had a visitor. Avatar Aang's friend."

"You know my name is Toph Beifong. Just like your name used to be Ayame."

Azula was puzzled, which did not wear well on her. "Mom? What does she mean?"

"I recognized your voice, Ursa," Toph continued. "You were my nanny from the Fire Nation. And don't bother to deny it, because I can tell when some one is lying."

"I-I..." Ursa stammered for a moment, looking very awkward.

"Is it true, Mother?"

"Of course it's true!" Toph was slightly agitated. "Her heart is racing now." Toph waited a moment before pouncing. "Why did you leave?"

Ursa fought tears and lost. "I'm so sorry, Toph. I was recognized. I couldn't risk being found and putting your family in danger."

"I think you believe that," Toph replied. "But my father had power. He could have protected you."

"After he found out I was Fire Lord Ozai's wife? Toph, believe me when I say leaving you was like having my heart ripped out again. If there had been any other choice...I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Where have I heard that before? Seems like every time the going gets rough, you run out on the people who need you."

"I was weak. It's so hard to admit that, and it was a long time before I could admit it to myself, much less anyone else. All of you: my son, my daughter, their friends...you're all so brave. I never had your courage."

"And what about now?" Toph was unrelenting. "Is Azula right, that this is just you doing what's easy? Before you answer, you need to know that I'm convinced these two are genuine. They've been kind to me, a lot more than I expected."

"What about it, Mother?"

Ursa did not hesitate. "Yes, Azula. I was never much of a mother to you. I want to make up for that. But I've only been back a short time and...I was afraid Masa would take you away from me. But instead, you gave me a new son."

"And it's that easy for all of you?"

"Toph," Azula said seriously, "everyone grows up."

"That's fine, Zappy. You do whatever you like. But I'll say this, Ursa or Ayame or whatever your name is this week: running away becomes a habit. It gets easier every time you do it. What about the next rock in the path?"

"Toph," Masanori began, "you ran away because _you_ had a good reason."

"I didn't leave two children behind. Certainly not to raised by a monster like the Loser Lord. And I didn't try to ease my conscience by raising someone else's child."

Ursa reached out. "Toph, tell me: how much of this is anger at me and not your own parents?"

"Don't act like I don't know the difference. I may be blind, but I'm not stupid." Toph stamped her bare foot. "I can't do this right now. I need to be alone." And she walked out of the house. Nobody followed her.

Toph followed the winding of a stream. Her exit from the house was the only way she could have retained her pride. Her emotions were all kicked up. _Azula's mother was my nanny. Sure, why not? It's such a screwed-up world anyway._ These and other bitter thoughts paced through Toph's mind.

When she was far away from people, she began earthbending practice. It did not do much for her mood. And the Dai Li were keeping away, so she didn't have the satisfaction of kicking someone's butt.

 _She did come back. She seemed sincere. Zappy forgives her._ Toph sneered at that thought. _Zappy doesn't have to_ _ **live**_ _with her mother._

Finally, Toph stormed back to the house. By the time she arrived, she was seething.

"Welcome back, Toph."

"Put a cover on it, Lollipop. I don't get you, Shocker. You have what I want: independence. But you let your mother con you."

"Nobody is 'conning' me, earthbender," Azula replied with calm fury.

Toph threw up a dismissive hand. "Whatever. Just don't ask me to agree with you."

Ursa smiled ruefully. "I warned your parents not to underestimate you, Toph. It sounds like they didn't listen."

"No one listened! Iroh is the only older person to treat me like the girl I am!"

Masanori tried to make peace. "Everyone makes mistakes, Toph."

"It took her mother years to realize her mistake! I don't have that kind of patience!"

"Will hating them make things better?"

"Don't get sloppy on me, Zappy. You're one person I wouldn't expect that from. Say, since you're in such a good mood, why don't we share your mother, like sisters? Because I'm **not** going back home, ever!"

"Don't push me, Badgermole." Azula was fuming. "The only person you should care about pleasing is yourself. I told Zuko that once. It wasn't until I listened to myself that things improved."

"Now you sound like your uncle."

"No need to get insulting." Everyone laughed at Azula's rejoinder. It was a much needed tension breaker.

"A little motherly advice," Ursa offered. "Never make a big decision on an empty stomach."

After lunch, Ursa excused herself, saying she had to get back to the palace.

"I knew staying here would be weird, but nothing like this. Shocker, I need to talk to you."

"Right," Masanori said knowingly, "I'll find something to do." He left the room.

"Flames...thanks for not letting me make a fool of myself."

"You can do it, if you're willing to pay the price."

"You're all right. Anyone who says otherwise has to answer to me."

"I am trying," the princess said simply, clearly annoyed by the conversation.

"There's something else."

"What is it?"

"The last little while...I've been having feelings. I want to know about them. I want to know why your boyfriend's heart beats faster when you're around."

Azula made a face, for all the good it did. "You want me to give you the talk?"

"Don't get huffy. Katara already had it with me. I just figured you'd be more...blunt."

"What could I possibly tell you? Even if I were inclined to?"

"Just tell me why someone like you and him can work."

"Being ourselves. And not being what someone wants us to be."

"Got it. Okay, that's enough bonding."

"Yes," Azula concurred, "I think my lunch is coming back up. Masa, if you're eavesdropping..."

"He's nowhere around."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Day Four

The Visitor

Day Four

The next morning, a messenger hawk arrived. It bore a message from Zuko. Azula and Toph were working in the garden, so Masanori intercepted it. Her read it aloud to them:

"To Azula and Masanori: mere words cannot express my pleasure and congratulations. If there is any service I can provide, it would be an honor.

"To Toph: in three days, your parents will arrive at the palace. I said I would negotiate on your behalf, and I will. My hope is to settle this so everyone is happy. Love, Zuko."

"Oh, that sounds promising," Toph said sarcastically.

"Don't hold Zuzu's writing against him." Azula's attempt at a joke was not well-received. "My brother sticks by his word, if nothing else."

"It was one thing when he and the rest of us were fighting you and your-"Toph caught herself. "The Fire Lord. Now he's a politician, and not very good at it."

"Yes, he doesn't understand that you can't please everyone."

"Toph," Masanori said, "you know Azula and I are behind you."

"That's comforting."

"Does that mean we're not going?"

"We're going," Toph replied. "If it goes bad, we can at least wreck the throne room."

"Oh, really!"

"Don't get mad at me, Zappy. I heard that story about the guy's house. It was nice of you to do that for Sparky...in a crazy, messed-up way."

Masanori grinned. "I think this will require a little more finesse. But that's one thing the two of us can do well."

Toph shook her head. "I doubt it. Twinkletoes is the Avatar, and he couldn't talk any sense into my father."

"It's because your parents are adults and we're all children. Fortunately, I can relate on that level."

"This isn't making me feel better, Flames. Just because I know my parents better than you do."

"Toph, it will be fine."

"You _are_ a sweet-talker. But sweet talk is all it is."

Masanori had to pick up the mood. "Tell you girls what: I've got a surprise for after dinner."

Masanori's "surprise" turned out to be a jug of fermented grape juice from his friend Hiro. It was powerful. After a few drinks, he was strumming his pipa like he's had a stroke, singing drunkenly. Azula was humming along and periodically giggling.

"Toph, take over playing." He handed the pipa to the blind girl.

"I can't...play this."

"I can't either right now," he said with a laugh. "Azula, my love. Let's have a dance."

"Why not?" She agreed, but it wasn't really dancing as trying to keep themselves from falling.

"Wow," Toph said, "how did two elephants get in here?"

"We're not that bad," Masanori said. "We're just having fun."

"Let's drink to our wedding." Azula snatched up the jug during a dip (which was almost a drop). They all took another swig.

Azula and Masanori fell onto the floor, laughing. Then a sly look crept over the princess's face. "Oh, Badgermole?"

"Uh-huh?"

"My boyfriend has a strange little hobby. And maybe he's like to give you a little demonstration, seeing how you're already barefoot."

"What?" Toph was alarmed-as much as she could be. "Hey, stay away from my-aaahh!" Toph fought and struggled as they held her legs and tickled her toes. "Get away from meeeehheehee!" They kept going, until Toph threatened to bury the house under the sand.

Before long, they were all passed out.


	5. Day Five

The Visitor

Day Five

The next morning, all three were in terrible shape.

"This is your fault," Azula snarled, holding her hands over her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Masanori replied with great regret as he lay on the floor. "I'll do anything you want. Just please stop screaming." He held his palms over his ears.

"Ohhh," Toph moaned, half-hanging off the divan, "as if this headache wasn't enough, now I have to listen to you two dig at each other."

"At least you're used to being blind, Badgermole. The light hurts so bad."

"I'll never bring that swill home again. Just _please_ don't yell anymore."

After some hours, the hangovers abated. But the girls were still angry at Masanori. "Girls," he said, "I just wanted to do something nice."

"I know that, Masa. Your heart was true. But I don't know where your brain was."

"You girls were awfully pleasant, if that helps."

"If you don't wipe that grin off your face," Azula said mock-sweetly, "I'll rip it off."

"I've got thugs trying to nab me, and now your boyfriend tries to poison me!"

"No once forced us to drink it," Azula conceded.

"Let's forget it, huh?"

"Easy for you to say, Lollipop. My head still hurts."

"Don't call me Lollipop. And we firebenders burn out poison more quickly."

"So? Sugar Queen can just pull it out." Toph heard Azula scoff. "Still some bad blood, Zappy? She can help you with that, too."

"Maybe some music would help?"

"Please," Toph quipped, "not one of your love songs. I'm having enough trouble keeping dinner down."

"Don't talk to him like that."

"Only you can do that, right, Zappy?"

"Shut up."

"Okay, girls," Masanori said placatingly, "let's save that spark for the meeting, all right?"

"Your charm is wasted on me, Sappy. Heh. Sappy and Zappy."

"You're not the one who's marrying him. So let's drop the nonsense. If you're nervous about this meeting, that's your problem. Don't bother us with it."

"You said I can be myself here. That's what I'm doing."

"There's always room for improvement," Azula quipped.

"Yeah," Toph replied, "you'd be an expert on that subject. And I meant what I said about not going back. Not unless I want to."

"And what would you do then?" Masanori asked.

"For one thing, find people who appreciate me. Maybe Sparky could use a bodyguard. You guys have been...sweet to do all this for me, but I've got itching feet."

"There's an herbal rub for that."

"Funny, Zappy."

"Toph," Masanori said, "if you feel that strongly about it, there's no point in going to the meeting."

Toph shook her head, and instantly regretted it. "Sparky's gone to a lot of trouble for me, just like you guys. I have to keep promises too. But it won't do any good. How do you talk to someone who won't listen?"

Azula didn't have an answer to that.

"Toph," Masanori offered, "I'm nobody to give advice. But as much as I didn't like my dad sometimes, I'd give anything to have him back."

"What happened to him?"

"He was a soldier...killed at the North Pole."

Toph let that sink in. She'd heard that story from the Gaang. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Toph. My point is, there's a difference between hating someone and loving someone who does things you hate. You only get one set of parents, and sometimes you don't get them very long."

"What about your mother?"

"She's fine. I see her every week."

"Does she know about you and Flames?" Toph never did have much tact.

"She knows," he replied good-naturedly. "She wasn't thrilled at first, but she came around to it. Come on, let's have that song." He picked up his pipa and sang _Into the West_.

When he finished, Toph spoke. "That was good," she admitted.

"Thanks."

"I have a good ear, so I know what I'm talking about."

"I get you, Toph. Cat, what's wrong?"

"Not a thing," Azula replied, quickly wiping away a tear. "Mom used to sing that to Zuzu and me when we were little."

"Maybe you two will sing it to your baby."

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, you're getting married, right? Babies usually come next."

Relief washed over the room. "We...haven't thought that far ahead," Masanori admitted. "We've just been...enjoying each other."

"Maybe I'll do that," Toph replied. "After I settle in someplace."

"We've all got a lot of living to do. Let's have fun doing it."

"Let's have breakfast first," Azula said.

With the afternoon hours free, Masanori invited the two girls along to visit his mother with him. They agreed. Toph got them there quickly, if not inconspicuously.

The Sun house was an estate, though modest in its way. "My grandfather, Gaira Sun, founded the family fortune. I figure an earthbender would appreciate how he did it: gemstones."

"Flame-yo," Toph said.

"Yeah," Masanori said, wilting a bit. "We're pretty good for money." He worked the door chime.

Presently, a voice called. "Who's there?"

"Zan, it's Masa."

The door opened. A young, nondescript woman welcomed them inside and led them to the parlor.

Suri Sun was a pretty woman, a little older than Ursa. She was also short, enough so that she had to stand on her toes to kiss her son's cheek. "My boy. I'm always glad to see you."

"You know I couldn't keep away from you, Mom."

"You even brought my favorite girl. I'd know that pretty face anywhere. Always good to see you, Azula." Suri didn't have to strain to kiss Azula's cheek.

"Mrs. Sun."

"Oh," Suri said, "but who is this pretty girl?"

"Toph Beifong, of the Earth Kingdom Beifong family."

"Pleased to meet you. For once, I'm not the smallest person in the room." She chuckled at that.

"Mom, she's Avatar Aang's friend. She helped destroy Ozai's airship fleet."

"Yes, I did. I can talk, too."

"Oh, my Masa likes to feel important, honey."

"That's why we're here, Mom. We have important news."

"Let me sit down." She did so. "So, what's the news?"

"Mom...Azula and I are getting married."

"Oh, my boy!" She stood and hugged her son and the fire princess. "Your father would be so proud."

"Thank you, Mama."

Suri put out some tea and they talked. "So, when is the wedding?"

"We haven't decided yet," Azula replied. "Right now, we're focusing on Toph's problem."

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I'm not 'honey.' I'm Toph."

"Toph," Masanori responded angrily, "that's my mom you're talking to."

Suri was calm. "Masa, since when do I need you to talk for me?"

Masanori retracted a bit. "I know, Mom. But what kind of a son would I be if I didn't try to defend you?"

"Not a very good one," Suri conceded. "So, Ms. Beifong, what seems to be your problem?"

Toph sighed. There was no point in holding back. "Things got really bad at home. My parents babied me so much I couldn't stand it. And these two let me stay with them for a while."

"That bad?"

"I left home already because I couldn't take how they smothered me."

"They're you parents, sweetie. You're their baby. They worry about you."

"Wanting to protect me when I don't need protection is bad enough, but their idea of protection is to wall me up in my room until the end of time."

Suri grimaced. "I know the feeling. My Masa is all I have. When my Keone died, I was frightened of everything. But you're right: if I had smothered my boy, it would have hurt him worse." Suri let that acorn hang. "And these two put you up? That's my Masa. He's always had a big heart."

"I have to ask: what was it like for you when you found out about your son and Azula?"

"Anyone can see how happy they are," Suri replied cheerfully.

"Even me," Toph said. Everyone laughed at that.

For the next hour or so, Suri embarrassed Masanori in a playful way with childhood stories. Clearly she adored her son. It was also clear that she loved her husband. If losing her husband was her biggest regret, not having more children was her second.

Presently, Masanori stood. "It's always great to come by, Mama. But Azula and I have a lot to do. Once we're sure, you'll know immediately."

"Good-bye, son," Suri said, hugging Masanori. "Don't stay away too long."

"You know I won't, Mom."

"Azula, you watch out for my boy. Give him all your love."

"Of course, Mrs. Sun."

"And Toph...it's bound to get better."

"I hope it does. You're a nice lady, Mrs. Sun."

On the trip back to the beach house, Toph spoke. "I can see where you get your friendly nature, Lollipop."

"Thanks, Toph. I think. But Mom's pretty strong in her own way." He paused. "What's wrong, Cat? You're awfully quiet."

Azula sniffed haughtily. "Why should anything be wrong?"

"Cat, I know when you're bothered."

"Too bad you don't know to leave it alone." Azula let out a sigh. "When I told my mother we were getting married, it was one of the few times I wasn't planning five steps ahead."

"I don't mind, Cat. You thought enough of me to want it without planning."

"Hey," Toph sniped, "if you two start getting drippy, I'm burying you up to your necks and going on alone." Toph paused. "Are you sure you didn't tell her just to rattle her?"

"No, I'm not sure, Badgermole. That's part of the problem. Something about her just gets under my skin."

"I know what it is: she's your mother. No one knows how to manipulate us like our mothers. My mom is subtle...sneaky."

"Like apologizing _after_ she gets what she wants?"

"One of my mom's favorite tricks," Toph replied. "Watching you with your mom, Zappy...I see where you get your talent for tricks."

"Your mouth overcompensates for your eyes, Badgermole," the princess responded tersely.


	6. Day Six

The Visitor

Day Six

Toph was mostly alone for the sixth day. Every week, Azula and Masanori trained firebenders who required special attention, either because they showed great potential, or because they needed extra discipline, or both, since the two often went together.

Out in the orchard, Toph contemplated her future. She knew she couldn't stay with Azula and Masanori for very long, and for a lot of reasons. The biggest one was because the two were likely to have children and would need the space. Conversely, she didn't know where else she could go. Ba Sing Se hadn't warmed her heart on her first visit. It occurred to her that things might be different now...

That brought her to her more immediate future: the meeting the following day. She had no idea how that would turn out. Above all, she had to ready herself against any kind of trickery or subtlety. Also, she had to make her own arguments, not depend on others. Having someone else fight her battle would only undermine her independent position.

It wasn't until she felt the approaching footsteps of her hosts that she realized how much time had passed. She walked back into the house to meet them. "Zappy, I'd like a sauna." She added "please" almost as an afterthought.

Azula got the fire started and provided a water bucket. Toph handled the rest.

"Flames?"

"What is it?"

"I know you won't spare my feelings when I ask you this: what do I look like?"

Azula sized up the earthbender. "If you're asking whether or not you're pretty, I would say many boys would say say so."

"Thanks. I think. Care to join me? Don't worry: I wouldn't know what you look like either."

"Thank you, no," Azula said haughtily. "I'll leave you to it."

As Azula turned to go, Toph said, "just one more thing."

Azula stopped and turned, not that she needed to. "Yes?"

"Why didn't you ever tell Snuggles out there how we saved you?"

Azula seethed. "What business did you have to say anything to him?"

"He asked!" Toph said defensively. "He's not as dumb as he acts sometimes. He knew something made you agree to let me stay here. I didn't give him any details, if you're worried."

"Who says I'm worried?"

"Your heartbeats say it. You do what you want, but he deserves to know." Toph considered the right words. "He loves you. A lot. That won't change because he knows something embarrassing."

"You don't like being pitied," Azula hissed. "What makes you think I do?"

"Pity is one thing. Compassion is another." _Great, now I sound like Twinkletoes._ "Pity is when you try to feel for someone but just look down on them. That's not what he does."

"You don't have to tell me what Masa does. One thing he doesn't do is tell me what I should do."

"Call it a 'suggestion,' then."

"I'll think about it," the princess said dismissively. "Now, if there was anything else?"

"No, that's it."


	7. Day Seven

The Visitor

Day Seven

Toph did not like being awakened early. And on this day, she was especially irritable. The airship ride put her even more on edge. She wouldn't even speak to Azula or Masanori on the way.

When the three reached the palace, Azula took point. She insisted on a palanquin bearing, which Toph could have done without. A page was waiting to show them to the meeting.

Rather than conduct the discussions in the throne room, Zuko had chosen a more intimate setting: the banquet hall, with its large table. Zuko sat at the head of that table. He was dressed in his finery and looked impressive. Mai was at his side. She was splendidly dressed, though obviously pregnant. Lao and Poppy Beifong had already arrived when the islanders entered the room.

"Baby..." Poppy Beifong lost her composure and tried to embrace Toph when Lao stepped in. "Darling, please."

Azula and Masanori both gave formal bows. "Your lordship," Azula said.

Zuko raised his hand. "No need to be formal, Azula. This isn't an official function. You're not here as a court advisor, but only for moral support."

Azula's eyes narrowed. She didn't like the sound of that at all. But she help back for Toph's sake.

"Let's all sit down." Ursa stepped forward and took her seat.

Zuko spoke. "I'm nobody to judge or criticize family affairs, Mr. and Mrs. Beifong. I hope you understand that. But Toph came to me not only as Fire Lord but as her friend. That makes me partly responsible for her."

Lao Beifong was incredulous. "Responsible? That's not a word I would use to describe any of this, Lord Zuko." He turned to his daughter. "Toph, not only did you run away from us again, but now I find your choice of friends appalling."

"Sir," Zuko said tensely, "it was my idea to have my sister watch out for your daughter. She and Masanori were the best choice."

"The best choice? You believed the best choice to safeguard my daughter was the conqueror of Ba Sing Se and her...consort?" Clearly, Lao Beifong's dignity was offended.

So was Azula. "This 'consort' is my future husband."

"They're my friends, Dad. Not that it's ever mattered to you."

"You make friends with people like her?"

Ursa leaned forward. "That is my daughter, Mr. Beifong. Do not insult her."

"Like you insulted us? You wormed your way into our home and then vanished to do spirits-know-what. Or did you think we had forgotten?"

Zuko slammed his palms down on the tabletop. He clenched his hands into fists, then relaxed. "Before we all get too emotional, I think we should hear from all parties involved. Toph, since this meeting is about you, you should go first."

Toph stood. "Mom. Dad. I ran away because you didn't give me a choice. You didn't give me one the first time, either. But both times, I ended up better for it. Let me show you something. I just need some metal."

Mai placed a dagger on the table. "I don't need it that badly."

Without even touching it, Toph made the metal blade slide down the table to her, where she bent it into a ring. "No one else in the world can metalbend. I can. And you said you'd take it away. I won't go back with you because I...can't trust you."

Zuko spoke again. "Mr. and Mrs. Beifong."

Lao Beifong had done most of the talking. It was his way. "Lotus...perhaps I spoke without thinking. I admit that. But this...ability of yours...I just can't see how it can be practical. But the things your mother and I wish for you are so you can live a normal life."

"There's nothing normal about my life! There never has been! I'm not the one who's blind if you can't see that!"

Zuko called for calm again. "Maybe an outsider's view is needed. Azula, what have you to say as a neutral observer?"

Azula pondered the question, letting the tension build until she saw her opening. "I don't think I am one, Zuko. Toph has been hurt very deeply, and I think her grievance is a real one. I know how important bending is, especially if you can claim an ability no one else has."

Zuko turned to his future brother-in-law. "Masanori? I expect you to be level-headed about this."

"All I know is what I've seen and heard. This has been very hard on Toph. Anyone can see that. And while I admit that the Beifongs are acting out of love...sometimes love is about saying you're sorry."

Mai spoke up. "Is that what you want, Toph? Just say what you came to say."

Toph took a deep breath. "Mom. Dad. Whatever you think, Azula and Masa have been good friends to me. They let me live with them when I had nowhere else, but they respected my privacy and independence. I'm not a little baby anymore. And I've never been helpless. Why can't you understand that?"

Poppy Beifong spoke up. "Honey, we were so afraid you'd get hurt."

"You say that, Mama, but you _were_ hurting me. Treating me like some fragile flower, threatening to take my bending away, not letting me have friends...it's like it's not enough that I'm blind, you want to cut off my arms and legs too. And sending goons to kidnap me was nothing but stupid."

Ursa raised her hand. Zuko recognized her. "Toph," the Princess Mother said gently, "what would you like to happen?"

"I just want my parents to accept me as I am. Why don't you love me, Daddy?"

Lao Beifong's face bore a look of deep shame. "I do, Lotus. I do. I...I went crazy when you left."

"It's not just that you're our baby, Toph," Poppy Beifong said with emotion. "You're our only baby...the only one we'll ever have." Tears started down Poppy's cheeks. "We tried so hard to have children, but they all died. Except you: the blind earthbender. We were...crazy with fear. I'm so sorry, baby." She sobbed as Lao held her.

"Can you forgive us, Lotus?"

Toph's answer was like the crack of doom. "I don't know."

Ursa rose. "May I say something?"

"Go ahead, Mom," Zuko said.

"Mr and Mrs. Beifong...I know what it's like to want your children safe from all harm. No matter how old they are or what they can do, they are always our little ones. And we're always afraid that someone will take them away. I myself was very foolish in that regard." She looked to Azula apologetically. "I nearly drove my daughter away because of that foolishness. In trying to protect her, I was hurting her." Ursa paused to compose herself. She considered her next words carefully. "Parents are not always right. We make mistakes. And when we do, they are big ones. But children have a gift: love. They abide. They endure. They love. And they forgive. Toph, can you forgive?"

"Things can't be like before," the earthbender said. "But you are my parents. If you're willing to understand me...I think I can."

The relief in the room was palpable. Ursa had done quite a trick, parent-to-parent.

"Mama. Daddy," Toph continued. "Don't get angry with anyone here. They're good friends, and they've been good to me. Zuko. Azula. Masa. All of them. And they made this possible." Toph made her way around the table. Nobody stopped Poppy Beifong this time. Mother and daughter embraced. "Love you, Mama. You too...Daddy."

No other words were needed.

Lunch was served in the banquet hall. There was still some tension, but the hard part was over. Zuko insisted that everyone stay on as his guests for a few days.

Out in the courtyard, everyone was gathered to view some bending demonstrations. It was impressive. Afterwards, Toph spoke. "Azula, I've been hiding something from you. I can feel it growing inside you."

Azula was alarmed. "What is growing inside me?"

"Remember what I said about singing to your baby?"

Shock ripped through both firebenders. "I'm pregnant?"

"I knew then, but I didn't want to upset you."

Masanori forgot himself. He lifted Azula up by her waist, beaming. "Cat, we're going to be a mommy and daddy!"

"Put me down." Masanori set her back on her feet. "Zuzu, you're catch mosquito-flies in your mouth like that."

Everyone was floored. Ursa wept silently for joy. Zuko looked like his head would explode. Mai was bug-eyed, which did not suit her at all.

"Call this a thank-you for what you guys did for me."

Later on, Azula felt a strange sort of pride at how Toph had managed the entire affair. The earthbender had expertly manipulated her way into what she wanted. _She learned well from me_ , the princess thought.

Even so, Toph remained a friend to both Azula and Masanori, even insisting that she be there for the baby's birth. Little Roka (named after her ancestor Roku) entered the world near the end of spring. She always loved her "Aunty Toph."

The Gaang begged Toph to tell the story of staying with Azula and Masanori, but she never told it all at once; just bits and pieces over time. They certainly looked at their old enemy in a new way.

Ursa couldn't resist telling Ozai. He ranted and raved, but she just scoffed.

With Aang's help, Zuko began development on Republic City.

But all of that was far in the future. On a summer day, a blind earthbending girl held a tiny baby.

END

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you had as much fun with it as I did.**


End file.
